


Turnabout

by bigGUNs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: In which MC has a turn to play with Saeran. She hoped he was watching.(Takes place during Day 9 of Ray's Route.)





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on tumblr now:  
> aud-messenger.tumblr.com/post/175567534281/

Saeran let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned back, rolling his head left to right and cracking his neck. He clicked his tongue at the computer monitors surrounding him from above as he crossed his arms.

That red-headed traitor... he wasn’t even trying. It was such an insult. How dare he underestimate him! Did he think so little of the hacker?! ...Or was he too worried about his precious MC who was suddenly missing?

Saeran let out a cruel laugh.

_He has no idea what that idiot is going through right now. Maybe I should pay her a visit..._

His laughter turned into an unpleasant growl as he recalled those Believers who had dared to bar him from seeing her. Well, apparently it was his Savior’s orders... At least he had the cameras keeping watch on his toy.

Yes, that would make him feel better- to watch her suffering alone in that room.

Unbeknownst to him, MC was already preparing to put on a show.

\--

She hoped he was watching.

 _Even if he isn’t_ , she told herself, _I can have this. I've been through so much, I should let myself feel good for at least a little while, right?_

She tentatively reached behind her back for the zipper on her dress. It had fit her perfectly, but was slipped off easily enough. MC thought how ever it was they had learned her dress size (not to mention her cup size), she was better off not knowing.

She stepped out of the pool of black and lace at her feet and crawled on top of the bed. Then laid herself out across the covers and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do.

\--

So far, watching her had been a complete bore. She’d been sitting with her legs up in one of the princess-like chairs for a while before she began pacing the length of the room. He was just about to text her to let her know he was watching when something interesting happened.

She was changing out of her dress.

This was interesting because, knowing that there was at least one hidden camera in the room, she had always opted to change in the adjacent bathroom. Foolish of her to assume that there was no camera in there. Actually, there wasn’t... but she had no way of knowing that.

Saeran quirked an eyebrow as she then laid on her back, still in her underwear (which had been specially picked out to match her little black dress.) With the high quality of the cameras he could make out the pink of her nipples through the sheer lace of her bra.

One of her hands came to rest up on her breast while the other... went downwards to her panties. She let out a lewd moan as her fingers slid over the fabric between her legs.

_**Very**  interesting._

She had to know he was watching this, right? What was his little toy up to?

It suddenly crossed his mind that she was toying with him. The realization caused his intrigue to sour. Yes, she knew he was watching and could  _only_  watch as she played with herself. HE was supposed to be the one to play with her. He couldn’t allow this. Angrily, he reached for his phone and stabbed at the screen till it dialed her number.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

" _Pick. **Up**_ ," he growled aloud, grinding his teeth between words.

She took her sweet time, however, waiting till the final ring before it would have gone to voicemail. And instead of greeting him with a hello, she let out a low moan into the receiver.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

He received a breathy laugh in his ear. "You don't know? I didn't realize you were that innocent, Saeran."

Feeling his cheeks heat up, he tried to keep his tone even and threatening.

"Toys don't play with themselves."

"Mmm, good thing I'm not a toy then~" she cooed.

He watched MC as she placed the phone down next to her on the bed, apparently having put it on speaker.

"Stop it right now. You don't deserve to touch yourself."

Ignoring his demands, her fingers descended below her panty line. She didn't bother to stifle her moans as she rubbed herself in a circular motion. She wanted to make sure Saeran could hear how good she felt. And if the Believers outside the door heard, well... they weren't likely to make an entrance unless explicitly told to by their Savior.

She kneaded at her breast through her bra as her other hand continued its ministrations.

Saeran couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

“You had better stop that right now or-”

“Or what?” she challenged.

“Or you’ll regret it.”

His eyes widened as she let out a genuine laugh. It sounded as beautiful as a dozen tiny bells chiming at once. How annoying.

Somehow, before he knew it, she had unhooked her bra and slid her panties down her thighs. She began playing with her nipple as she rubbed along her folds below. Saeran licked his lips, then smirked as he had a thought.

“What would Ray think if he saw you like this? Spread out like some slut for me to see?”

He noticed her hips had arched up off the bed. “Haa...”

“Oh? Did you like that?” he asked. Maybe he could be the one to play with her after all. “You want to ruin Ray’s innocence by showing him what a filthy mess you are?”

“I thought-” MC managed to breath out her words between little gasps as she thumbed at her clit, “ you said that - Ray was gone?” She looked at wherever she must have thought the camera was with a smug expression.

Saeran’s fists clenched hard, his nails digging into his flesh painfully.

“HE IS!! That moronic airhead is gone for good!” Saeran suddenly stood out of his chair causing it to forcefully roll back into the wall. “You’re never going to see him again!”

As if having ignored his sudden outburst, MC said, “I want Ray to see me like this. I want him to know that I can make him feel good too.” With that she inserted a finger into herself.

“Aaa... Mmm...”

In that moment all Saeran could do was stare agape as she fingered herself. He suddenly couldn’t help but imagine her rocking her hips on his own fingers...

He was aware that he had already been getting hard. To be honest, his cock had twitched the moment he saw her undressing. Now it strained against his dress pants painfully. But she couldn’t know that... She had no way of knowing he was getting off on watching her pleasure herself. No, as long as he controlled his voice, she would never know.

A second finger had entered her vagina as Saeran started undoing his belt. Her pace had picked up by the time he had released himself. He rubbed his palm over the tip, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself quiet.

“Aaa..!!”

MC had no qualms with making noises as she curled her fingers and sharply pinched her nipple.

“A moron like you could never make anyone feel good,” he lied as he took hold of his length, running his hand up and down.

“I don’t know - I feel pretty good right now - aaa...”

Her words sent pleasure bubbling through Saeran’s stomach. God, he was really getting aroused by her defiance too.

“That’s only because you’re such a whore,” he spit out, hoping he had made it sound convincing.

He sped up his movements just as she did. Holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder, he used his now free hand to grope at his balls.

MC’s face was flushed a deep pink, her body covered in a sheen sheet of sweat. Her hair splayed out above and around her head like a strange halo. Her lips parted, sweet noises of satisfaction escaping them.

She was... beautiful...

Saeran hardened his grip on himself, feeling precum seeping out of his tip.

_Shit._

He bit his lip hard to make sure no moans made their way into the phone. He wracked his brain for something to say to fool her into thinking he wasn’t... doing what he was doing, but it was too muddled from arousal.

All he could think of now was how it would feel to be inside her. Claiming those moans and whines with his mouth. How she would be making those sounds because of him. He thrust into his hand, imagining thrusting into her.

MC’s hand had long since left her chest to clutch at the covers. Her toes curled as her fingers curled inside her, hitting a spot that sent her into a fit of ecstasy. Her pace became frenzied and she pressed her thumb against her clit. 

“Saeran.. I’m...!!”

At hearing his name, Saeran couldn’t help the gasp of pleasure that broke free of his lips. She was close... and so was he. He didn't take his eyes off of her, not even for a second. Even as he felt himself release out onto his hand, he willed his eyes to stay open, watching as she rode out her own orgasm.

Her chest rose and fell with deep breaths as she slid out her fingers, totally spent. She closed her eyes and smiled up at the ceiling.

Saeran's phone had fallen to the floor during his climax. He picked it up only to find that the call had apparently dropped.

"Damn it."

He saw MC moving out of the corner of his eye. She was reaching for her phone...

Saeran stared at his screen, waiting. _Bing!_ A Text.

_Was it good for you too? ;)_

He threw it across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Was the ending too abrupt...? Hmm...
> 
> This isn't my first time writing porn, but it's my first time publishing it lol. I hope I did well enough that you enjoyed this mess... I have two other nsfw mysme fics in the works that are much sweeter than this :') I actually started this one last of the three, but it kind of just wrote itself tonight.


End file.
